Blog de usuário:Rwby Zkarlusted/Sin's On You: Intro
thumb|Rosette Lust - Baticornius Lustfully Ep 0 - What I Mean Sin's On You - Main Soundtrack (Se acende um fosforo e uma baticornio acende com ela algumas velas vermelhas, a luz tenue apenas permitia ver outras 6 poneis, e no centro da sala, uma mesa, na que parecia estar amarrado com um capuz, outro ponei. A baticornio se aproximou, e tirou o capuz dele) Baticornio: Olha só quem esta aqui... Razor Anger, o que na epoca foi o casco direito de certo poney... Acho que você se... Esquentou demais com ele e ele não levou muito bem a situação, ne? (Piscando o olho) Razor furioso: Rrrrr, você vai se arrepender disso Rosette!! Seus charmes vão te pasar fatura, posso garantir!! Tal vez você engane eles... Mas a mim, não!!!! thumb|Jaqueline Exdee - Mad Crazypony Poney vestida de arlequina: Huhuhuhu, ese ai ta que arde. Oh, perai, ta que solta fogo de verdade!! Wheeee!! Posso por un rojão nas oreba dele? ''(Com um sorriso ate as orelhas) '''Pegaso grande': Hahaha, claro que você pode Jaqueline. Mas lembra, a explosão tem que ser impresionante, como a gente. ''(Sorrindo orgulhosa) 'thumb|Vanessa Glory - Vain UnicornUnicornio rosa': ''Terá fogos de artificio? Oh my gosh, tenho que me arrumar!! Devo sair perfeita na foto!! Deixa eu ver... Maquiagem... Correto, vestido de poderosa... Correto, sombra... Que!? Minha sombra sumiu!? Como posso sair ben na foto, se minha sombra não aparece!? Vão achar que a foto é uma montagem... NaoNaoNaoNaoNao! Luzes! Camara! Ação!! Jaqueline: Wheeeeee!! Eu tambem quero luzes, Vanessa! Me faz um pedido de um set de balada, desses que vem com 12000 luizinhas pra mim, tambem. thumb|Silvana Diamonds - Greedy DrakponyPoney Dragoa: 12000? Deixa de ser tao casco de vaca!! Nos fazemos pedidos "XXL". Aqui se pede de 40,000 pra cima! Você sabe o que eu digo sempre...,"Quanto mais, mejor"... E se for dinheiro... Oh... Dinheiro dinheiro dinheiro. (Com os olhos brilhando) Vanessa: Especialmente se é dinheiro Silvana, o dinheiro faz das poneis bellas... Melhores maquiagens, melhores sessoes no spa, aaaaai... (Ouvindo o que parecian suspiros, junto a um som de alguem mastigando algo) Ammm, o que que é isso? Rosette olhando para sua cauda: Ammm Debora... Não e que não goste que você me morda... Pelo contrario... Mas quando falo que gosto que me devorem viva... Não digo no sentido literal, criatura! thumb|Débora Lollypop - Glutton ParesponyDebora mordendo a cauda de Rosette: Ammm, nhammm, uh? Oh, desculpa... Vi a sua cauda se mexendo, e por um momento me lembrou ao algodão doce e, whooooo!! (Debora começou a sonhar acordada com o algodão doce). Jaqueline: Xiiii!! La vai ela de novo, mas tamben a Rosy deixa... (Rindo a gargalhadas) Rosette: Bom... E que, faz cocegas e, ejem... Vanessa: Não sei como essa parespony consegue pensar todo o dia em comida e doces. Com o que isso engorda!! Agg! (olhando de relance a pegaso grande) Fala voce pra ela, Kastila, que ela não me escuta! thumb|Kastila Aristothel - Pegasus BossKastila: Deixa ela Vane, é joven, e as jovens so pensan em doces, e coisinhas adoraveis. Rosette: Hmmm, sim... Especialmente, adoraveis... (Rindo) Razor 'irritado: ''Eu toooo aaaaaquiiiiiiii!!!! '''Jaqueline com voz de troll: Eeeeuuu taaaambeeeen! (Rindo alto) Razor: Rrrrrrrr (comezando a arder). Jaqueline: Wheeee!! É a hora do rojão!! Kastila: Uuuuh, esquentadinho o cara em... Rosette: Oh, por favor, não me fale de coisas... Esquentadinhas... Vanessa: Terá um dia em que Rosy não diga algo que não tenha um... Duplo sentido estranho? Jaqueline: Espero que não... Humor picante com o senhor esquentadinho, quem precisa de pimenta? Muito engraçado!! ''(Chorando de rir) 'thumb|Jury Lien - Changeling's FakeChangeling': ''Wow, ele ta bem tranquilo! Razor 'bravisimo: ''E agora com ironia!! Vou arrancar os seus cerebrooooos!!!! '''Kastila: Tiro o chapeu para você!! Rosette 'para Razor: ''Isso a gente vai ver bonitao! Você não esta aqui precisamente porque a gente queira te fazer um test de paciencia, que é claro que reprovaria... Você esta aqui porque sabe algo que nos interessa, e salvo que você queira se converter em uma arvore de natal decorada com explosivos, é bom que comece a falar ja, ou... '''Razor: Ou que!? (Zangado) Rosette 'se aproximando a ele: ''Ou Jaqueline não so vai fazer voce voar sem asas... Fara que a gente tenha uma bela cena de fogos de artificio. Verdade Jury? (Olhando para a changeling). '''Jury: Mentira! (Sorrindo) Razor: Ha! Nem se quer suas propias parceiras te respeitam! Rosette com uma sobrancelha levantada: Você acha? Jury, o que você opina sobre o "machão" do Razor? Jury: Razor realmente é uma pony bem "feminona"! Razor 'queimado: ''Que!? Sou UM poney, e bem macho!!!! '''Jaqueline: Macho machão, e toma outro pão com rojão!! (Se desmontando de rir) Kastila: Hehe, ate improvisando a gente e demais!! (Sorrindo e se achando) Rosette: Ta legal ,chega de papo! Hora de responder!! Razor: Nem a pau! Rosette: Bom, Jury, você se lembra daquela hipogrifo roxa que te mostrei na foto? Suas penas eran bem bonitas, ne? Jury se convertendo em Luara Zteampunk: Não, não me lembro bem dela e você esta errada, suas penas não eram bem bonitas. Para Razor... Rosette com cara maliciosa: Precisamente... Para o bonitão de Razor! (Aos poucos minutos, teve uma explosão que arrasou com tudo em um 1km... Em um parque, longe de la, estavan sete poneis, observando a fumaça) Kastila com os brazos atras da nuca: Uma soberbia explosão sim, mas afinal você não conseguiu tirar a informação que queria... Rosette: A informação era o de menos (Sorrindo) So queria uma cosa que ele guardaba em um de seus cascos (tirando uma chave de latao enferrujada). Silvana: A gente gastou todo este tempo, para conseguir apenas uma simples chave de latao emferrujada? Rosette: Nao so conseguimos isso, a gente se divertiu por conta do esquentadinho, mandamos uma sutil, mas direta mensajem aos Anger e seus socios, e de paso (Jogando a chave para Silvana), conseguimos o aceso legal a uma das caixa fortes do banco nacional de bits e gemas magentas. E pelo que sei, essa caixa tem muito do segundo "item". Silvana com os olhos em forma de simbolo do dolar: Dinheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiro, dinheiro dinheiro dinheiro! Jaqueline: Wheeeeeeeeeeee!! Quero uma piscina de safiros! Espera! Sera que se eu me jogo nela, eu nao ficarei doida, batendo a cabeza neles? Vanessa: E isso que importa? Seria uma piscina de safiros! ''(Com os olhos brilhando) '''Rosette': E o melhor e que certa poney especial, sentira falta deles... E so le darei a change de recuperalos se... Concordar com minha petição, especial... Kastila com olhar picante: Uuuuuuu. Conheço esse tom, você esta planejando segundas intençoes... Rosette: Hehehe, Kastila, querrrrida minha... Eu sempre planejo segundas intenções. (Piscando) Kastila: A tudo isto, a gente precisa um codenome, ou mensagem, que nos identifique. Verdade garotas? Vanessa: Oh my stars, com certeza! Temos que ser as divas da noite e para isso devemos ser lembradas, nao somente por separado. Jaqueline: Hihihihi, um nome que les faça sorrir!! Silvana: Um nome que les faça saber quem são as "chefonas" do pedaço... Jury: Você não tem razão, o nome no deve ser fabuloso. Debora: Se eu posso por açucar no titulo, to feliz com cualquer um!! Kastila: Sugiro algo que seja tao legal que faça eles pensar que ninguem precisa de herois tendo a gente como referencia... Hmmmm algo que faça eles ver que ser seres superiores e o verdadeiro "new deal". Rosette olhou para a Jaqueline pensativa, ela percebeu e começou a rir: Hihihihi, você ta com uma cara de Sheyla Holves. So te falta o chapeu!! Rosette: Uma versao muito mais atrativa de Sheyla Holves, mas si hehe. Espera... Ja sei! Kastila: Me sorprenda minha querida Hooveson. Rosette: Hehehe, o que vocês acham de... The Sin's On You? Jury: Oh não!! (Sorrindo abertamente) Você e uma perdedora! (Com os olhos brilhando) Jaqueline: Huhuhuu, a gente deveria ter dito isso para o Razor antes dele explodir... Hahaha, explodir de verdade! Hahaha Badumtiz! Vanessa: Imagino nossa propria serie de televisão, ''(Com os olhos brilhando) ''vou ser uma actriz! E essas invejosas vão querer sumir, quando me vejan sendo o foco dos os flashes do tapete vermelho! (Sonhando) Kastila juntando as sete baixo suas asas: Claro que sím! E imaginem, um monte de poneis lendo e assistindo nossas divertidas historias. Ah, ya to vendo gente. Admiradores amigas, admiradores everywhere! Jaqueline: Huhuhuahahaha, e vitimas de nossas loucuras tamben. abeshtados evriwher!! (Rindo quase sem folego) Kastila: Oh por favor, essas coisas se guardan embaixo do tapete... Vermelho hahahaha (Dando uma cotovelada na Vanessa) Vanessa: Of course my darling. Jury: Hihihi, isso não e nada legal! Silvana: A gente vai virar de ouro! Rosette: Hm hm hm. E a melhor parte e que desta vez os herois van tirar suas mascaras e mostraran que o prazer que tanto tentavam impedir curtir aos viloes, nao tem nada que ver com a justiça e orden que procuram. (Tirando a chave de latão) E hora de mostrar o verdadeiro lado sombrio da... Luz. hahahahahahahaha Kastila, Debora, Vanessa, Silvana, Jury e Jaqueline: Huas huas huas huas... thumb|We Are The Sinful7!! >;) Rosette: Eu sou Rosette Lust, e nós somos as Sinful7!! Espero vocês no Episodio 1 ;) Sin's On You - Ending Soundtrack Categoria:Entradas em blogues